


oh god hes g

by felidaereverse



Series: aaaaaaaaaaaaatrox shitpost [3]
Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types, League of Legends, The united states of america - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, Cannibalism, Clubbing, Grease - Freeform, M/M, News Media, Post-Apocalypse, Reader-Insert, True Love, Violence, actually no cum this time, chipmunk love, chipmunk rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felidaereverse/pseuds/felidaereverse
Summary: this ones for u bbygrl. happy bday ;)
Relationships: Aatrox/Theodore Seville
Series: aaaaaaaaaaaaatrox shitpost [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493915
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	oh god hes g

CRACK. WE ARE NOW WRITING ***CRACK*** SHUT THE FUCK UP

the day aatrox saw The Boys on the Couch was a day that changed the course of human history. the news stations finally knew the truth that NONE of them were getting the best, not even GOOD, head, and it broke the nation

DC lay in smoldering ruins after the chipmunk war. now that the people had no icon to stand behind, no chipmunk to back, they rioted. it was a real fuckin mess tbh. aartox couldnt handle knowing that he caused all of this by revealing the 3 boys' secret, so he just sort of rioted too. he wasnt super sure why, but got dam it if he wasnt gonna beat the shit out of some other shit (excluding WOMEN because he is no filthy fucking JOHN KINNIE). the force of his confused rage shocked the world, literally. he accidentally got into The Grid and stepped really hard on The Button, which turns on and off ALL power in the united states, and the government doesnt want you to know about it. he turned on all the power and it was just a little bit fucked up how many people died because of The Grid's maintenance officers negligence in leaving The Button out in the middle of the building that day.

as the country metaphorically and literally burned, two consenting adults were drawn together by Love in the chaos and carnage. theodore had been the only one able to calm aatrox's indefinite rage and this caused them to get into a healthy and functional relationship. theodore was the green to aartosxs black, the 'munk to his stupid bastard, the chub to his acute angles, the white grapes to his pineapple fanta, the original flavor fanta to his original flavor sprite, the dough to his bread, the hole to his donut and this is where the comparisons end because yeah that was about to go REAL south and speaking of going south

yes. 

there was head.

now that all the news stations were basically destroyed by the results of their 'munk news, they could not report on the phenomenal development that was THEOTROX. only alvin, simon, and their human guardian/agent/dad (????????????????) EDIT: I FOUND OUT THAT HIS NAME IS ACTUALLY DAVE SEVILLE I THINK were aware. in all honesty these three were absolutely fucking disgusted by what they were forced to see on the daily from their brother and new brother-in-law. their relationship was disgustingly well-balanced. alvin actually became conditioned to vomit whenever he saw the color green, which caused a lot of problems when he had to swear in the new president at the national botanical gardens. on the other hand, simon, a born romantic, was so obsessed with this new EPIC SHIP that he neglected his own health to keep tabs on them. he hated the way they looked at each other, like they were each others chicken in a bucket and their love was boiling hot grease. simon started many grease fires in the white house kitchens in those first few years.

after the initial apocalyptic decade following The Big Reveal, as historians called it, things mostly got better. in some ways, even the new cannibalistic society norms that The High Ones instated could be said to be good for the econony at least!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATROX said theodore searching for his lost lover, whom he had not seen in about five minutes

ahahaa yeah whats p0ppinggggggg said alvin, finally back from the Club at 8 pm

the rage finally boiled over. theo equipped It. yes. *that* It, and he began approaching alv*n.

I Am Approching You he said solemnly, eyes hardening into icy green orbs

i think ambiguity is important in a work of fiction a*vin said, throwing a couple small rocks at the fourth wall of their family apartment

Theodore beat the shit out of *****. The dumpster out back was full from past uses of It, but that was okay. a**** still had enough life left in him to not need the dumpster just yet.

theo took a deep breath, finally crashing down off the high that using It always gave him. it was so exhilarating. so powerful. it was almost better than aatrox. but. no... nothing could be better than aatrox, amiright ladies????? theodore said to himself. he turns to you. y/n what do you think?

his icy green orbs bore into yours. it hurts. it hurts it hurts it hurtsithurtsithurtsITHURTS

**Author's Note:**

> this ones for u bbygrl. happy bday ;)


End file.
